User talk:LeMansRacer/Sandbox8
Looking good so far. Just wondering if you could make a transparent bg like in the Dragon Age Wiki. That would be awesome, because the grey background we currently have is terrible imo. If a transparent bg is not possible, we should at least change grey to something else. I would suggest white or black. The tabs besides the wordmark also need to be changed. Only admins can change tabs, right? CMAN122 17:38, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :I'll see if I can find out how to do those things Hey, should I assist you with something? CMAN122 14:17, July 29, 2011 (UTC). :You can if you want any idea is welcome in this redesign pitch. I'm making it up as I go along but I've encountered some problems that I'm finding hard to overcome. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 12:19, July 30, 2011 (UTC) How is it going so far? CMAN122 18:25, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :I need a list of all gamemodes featured in the NFS series before I can continue. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 19:33, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I think this is pretty much everything. I don't know where Quick Race, Career and the Challenge Series should be put. Anything with an asterisk is not featured in your current mainpage redesign. Boss Battle Canyon Drift Canyon Duel Canyon Sprint* Car Battle* Checkpoint Circuit* Downhill Drift* Drag* Drift Driver Duel* Duel* Endurance* Escape Gauntlet* Grip* Highway Battle High Stakes* Hot Pursuit* Interceptor* Knockout* Job Lap Knockout* Manufacturer Competition* Meeting Place* Outrun Preview* Pursuit* Race* Rapid Response* Special Event* Speed Challenge* Speedtrap* Sprint Street X* Team Escape* Test Drive* Time Trial* Tollbooth* Tournament ---------------------- Pursuit Knockout* Pursuit Tag CMAN122 20:04, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I might but a single Drift link to a page listing all drift type events. This list is too big to go into the Event Types box. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 13:13, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Circuit Endurance - Shift Grip - ProStreet Knockout - Various Manufacturer Competition - Shift Street X - Underground 2 Checkpoint Checkpoint - Various Speedtrap - Various URL - Underground 2 Drag Drag - Various Drift Canyon Drift - Carbon Drift - Various Downhill Drift - Carbon Duel Boss Battle - Most Wanted & Undercover Canyon Duel - Carbon Car Battle - Shift Driver Duel - Shift (Single Player) Head To Head - The Need for Speed High Stakes - High Stakes Highway Battle - Undercover Outrun - Underground 2 & Undercover Random Encounter - Carbon Miscellaneous Job - Undercover Test Drive - Various Time Trial - Hot Pursuit 2, Shift & Hot Pursuit 2010 Tournament & Special Event - Various Online Arms Race - Hot Pursuit 2010 Most Wanted - Hot Pursuit 2010 Driver Duel - Shift Meeting Place - World Pursuit Knockout - Carbon Pursuit Tag - Carbon Team Racing - Shift Team Escape - World Police Cop Takedown - Undercover Cost to State - Undercover Escape - Undercover Gauntlet - Hot Pursuit 2010 Hot Pursuit - Hot Pursuit series Interceptor - Hot Pursuit 2010 Pursuit - Various Sprint Canyon Sprint - Carbon Preview - Various Rapid Response - Hot Pursuit Speed Challenge - ProStreet Sprint - Various Tollbooth - Most Wanted Each bold title will be an icon link to page containing the articles in italics beneath it. This list might not be complete - please add to it. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 14:22, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Circuit Endurance - Shift Grip - ProStreet Grip Class - ProStreet Knockout - Various Manufacturer Competition - Shift Street X - Underground 2 Power Struggle - Hot Pursuit iOS Rally Relay - Hot Pursuit iOS Checkpoint Checkpoint - Various Nitrous Run - Underground Rivals Speedtrap - Various URL - Underground 2 Drag Drag - Various Drift Canyon Drift - Carbon Drift - Various Drift Attack - Underground Rivals Downhill Drift - Carbon Duel Boss Battle - Most Wanted & Undercover Canyon Duel - Carbon Car Battle - Shift Driver Duel - Shift (Single Player) Head To Head - The Need for Speed High Stakes - High Stakes Highway Battle - Undercover Outrun - Underground 2 & Undercover Random Encounter - Carbon Miscellaneous Job - Undercover Test Drive - Various Time Trial - Hot Pursuit 2, Shift & Hot Pursuit 2010 Tournament & Special Event - Various Online Arms Race - Hot Pursuit 2010 Most Wanted - Hot Pursuit 2010 Driver Duel - Shift Meeting Place - World Pursuit Knockout - Carbon Pursuit Tag - Carbon Team Racing - Shift Team Escape - World Police All-Points - Undercover Chase Down - Undercover Cop Takedown - Undercover Cops and Robbers - Undercover Cost to State - Undercover Criminal Scramble - Undercover Escape - Undercover Gauntlet - Hot Pursuit 2010 Hot Pursuit - Hot Pursuit series Interceptor - Hot Pursuit 2010 Pursuit - Various Tough Justice - Hot Pursuit iOS Tuner Takedown - Most Wanted 5-1-0 Sprint Canyon Sprint - Carbon Preview - Various Race - Hot Pursuit Rapid Response - Hot Pursuit Road Race - Hot Pursuit iOS Speed Challenge - ProStreet Sprint - Various Tollbooth - Most Wanted I don't think there's anything left. It should be enough for now, until The Run comes out. CMAN122 18:10, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :Drag is now under Sprint and Miscellaneou'''s is now '''Other. Is is to save space within the tabs section as well as keeping it to a decorative style. Drag will have its own Tab after the why Tabs are shown has changed. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 16:46, August 19, 2011 (UTC) You wish put this in the home page? SnicC13 Great redesign. When you will put this on the Wikia Home Page? I like it! You a great worker! SnicC13 10:55, Feburary 23, 2012 (UTC)